Hunted
by xXJeevas-sonXDXx
Summary: Vlad's heart was racing. Oh crap, how had he gotten himself into this? "You're a vampire." Was Joss's simple accusation. Oh, god. He was so screwed. -JossxVlad. Yaoi. Lots of Blood. Don't like, don't bother reading then. Simple.-


* * *

.:Hunted:.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Once again, I don't own anything 'cept the idea for this fic. -shrugs- Heather Brewer owns all. Yesh. Just using two of her boys. If you don't like...erm, boyxboy, then don't read? Duh. Enjoy.

* * *

Vlad's heart was racing. Oh crap, how had he gotten himself into this?

Joss was standing in the doorway of his bedroom, eyes fixed in a dangerous glare. There was a heavy silence as the two stared each other down. For a long while, neither boy moved, neither blinked, neither breathed...It wasn't until Vlad parted his lips to speak that Joss moved. The taller boy stepped inside before slamming the door to Vlad's bedroom door shut, turning the thumb-turn lock. Nelly wasn't home. Henry was in a student council meeting. They were alone.

"You're a vampire." Was Joss's simple accusation.

Vlad felt all the color rush from his face, which, was a pretty funny thought considering he was pale as fuck. His half vampire heart was beating its frightened rhythm, desperate to bolt from the room. 'Hell, jump out the damn window if necessary! You're a vampire!' His mind was screaming at him, but the raven haired teens body was having a hard time responding to said screams. "I-I...Wait, Joss." Vlad cried desperately upon seeing Joss slip his backpack from his shoulders, to rummage, no doubt, for that box where he kept his hunting tools. Oh, god. He was so screwed.

Joss wasn't listening. He was pulling the box from his backpack, eyes still fixed in that dangerous glare that made Vlad's blood freeze in his veins. "You're a god damn liar, Vlad. I can't..." His voice trailed off as it dropped into a low growl. "I can't believe I trusted you. I...I thought you were my friend!"

"I am!"

Joss was on his feet moving towards Vlad with a slow step that only monsters in old horror movies could perfect. The raven haired teen found himself backing away, moving and moving, eyes fearfully fixed on Joss as the taller teen kept moving towards him, backing him up against the side of the bed. His heart was pounding against his chest harder now. Oh god. This was it. Joss was going to kill him. He couldn't help the tears that were welling up in his dark eyes. "Joss-"

**_Slap_**

"Shut up!"

The back of Joss's hand had connected with his cheek, forcing his head to toss in the opposite direction of impact. A sharp cry left his pale lips, now flecked with blood. His own. With the blow, his fangs had dug into his cheek and blood was flowing into his mouth. Why they had sprung from his gums now, he didn't really know. Maybe his body knew he was in deep shit, and so his fangs had appeared to defend himself? Maybe. But how strong were they against that menacing stake in Joss's hunter kit?

Vlad was frozen in place. Not daring to move for fear of being struck again. He decided that if he couldn't defend himself physically, then he would try and talk his way out of this. "J-joss, listen to me, please..." His tongue slipped out from his parted lips to lick at the blood flecking his bottom lip. "I'm only half vampire. L-look at me please, will you? I'm only ha-"

Another sharp blow to his cheek, this time the other and more blood flowed in his mouth and he swallowed it greedily. Despite the situation he was in he still found himself starving and craving the sweet blood. "I told you to shut up, Vlad." Joss then shoved the raven haired teen onto his back; his tone was low and dangerous and Vlad had no choice but to oblige to the hunters command. Although, he did gasp out his protests as the taller boy moved to straddle his hips, pinning his flailing hands up above his head. "Hm," Joss mused as he tied Vlads hands together with something bumpy. "How about that. It doesn't work on you."

Vlad was shaking and he didn't dare move his hands from where they were above his head. Yes, it was true that his wrists were bound together, but they were not secured to anything, so he could easily move them and try and strike Joss. He didn't though. "W-what?" He asked, voice shaking. And to his horror, Joss chuckled. A dark sound low in his throat, and Vlad couldn't help but shiver.

"The rosary..." He replied and allowed Vlad to tilt his head back to look at the red beaded rosary that kept his wrists bound together. "Crucifixes don't burn you."

"Neither does the Holy Water." Vlad added only to be slapped again, hard. Christ, that one had hurt. He kept still, thought his whole body shook in fear of what Joss would do. His questions were answered when the hunter began to unbutton his jeans. "What are you doing?" Vlad squeaked. Now he began to struggle, but it was useless. He was rewarded with another slap and Joss still managed to get his jeans off regardless. Same for the dark boxers, leaving Vlad exposed, save for his black hoodie and t-shirt.

"Don't move." Joss was looking through his hunter kit again and all Vlad could do was shiver and watch in horror as the hunter produced a sharp blade from within. Vlad didn't have time to protest, Joss was already unzipping his hoodie, and the blade was flciked upwards, tearing the t-shirt down the middle and nicking Vlad's pale flesh beneath it. He screamed and Joss smirked.

"Joss! D-don't!" There was a line of blood running down his middle, slowly it was beginning to heal. Ever so slowly. But the sting was still there and the fear he felt had doubled. Joss was really going to kill him. But he was going to put him through a slow torture before doing so. "P-please...I'm still-AAH!" He was cut off abruptly as Joss made a new cut with the blade, this time over his right hip. The pain didn't stop and neither did Joss. It almost felt as if he were carving something into the raven haired teens hip, digging into the bone there and god, did he ever scream. "Stop!" Tears were running down his cheeks and his hips were jerking as the pain continued. "Please!"

There, Joss mused. It was finished. He looked down at his handy work. His initials were carved -and red with blood- on the pale flesh of Vlad's hip. Though the wound would heal, he had made sure it was deep enough for that process to run as slow as possible. Smirking, Joss lifted the blade up to the vampire s lips. "I'd like it clean." And to his surprise, Vlad parted his lips and let him slip the blade into his mouth, where his tongue began to work the razor sharp metal, getting every last drop of blood; tasting himself.

Looking down, Joss was met with another surprise. "Oh?" He pulled the blade from the vampire s mouth, causing Vlad to groan as his bottom lip was cut. "You're hard, Vlad. Pain turns you on?" Tossing the blade back into the box, he ground his own growing erection against Vlad's making the vampire moan out in pleasure. So, he did like it. Ah, well. Might as well. Hell, he had been hard for the raven haired teen since the second they were introduced. Might as well make it worth while. "Well," Joss climbed off the bed to rid himself of his own jeans and boxers before pulling something else from the hunter kit.

Vlad was a whimpering, shaking, bleeding mess. The blood from the wound on his hip was running down his thigh and between his legs and he was so turned on. God, yes, he knew Joss was going to stake him. That this was going to be it...but he had fallen for the hunter somewhere along the walks home, the afternoons playing 'Race to Armageddon.' Somewhere along he had fallen head over heels for him and now...it seemed he was going to get something he had wanted for the longest time. It was the hunters touch. His acknowledgement. His attention. It was funny...he'd have to die for it though. But it was something. He didn't feel so bad.

"You're so cooperative, Vladimir. It's almost sad. Having to kill you. But, a job is a job, I'm afraid. Open up." Joss was pressing something to the vampire s lips, and it had Vlad struggling again. "Open. Your. Mouth." Joss growled out in his low threatening tone. And when Vlad didn't comply, he reached down between their bodies to grip the teens hardened length and it was when Vlad parted his lips in another moan, that Joss shoved the stake into the vampire s mouth. Far enough to make Vlad gag a little, but not far enough inside to hurt him. "Suck."

Vlad's eyes were shut tight. The cold silver tip of the stake was pressing against the side of his cheek and he had no choice but to do as he was told. He ran his tongue along the smooth wood getting it wet and coating it with his saliva. All the while, his mind and heart were racing together, equal throbbing. Low moans were sounding deep in his throat though, because Joss's hand was still working his erection and it felt amazing. The adrenaline coursing through his body was hot in his veins and it had him turning harder in the hunter s hand.

Finally, the stake was pulled from his mouth and Vlad was allowed to moan and gasp and cry all he wanted. His hands were still resting on the bed, above his head, fingers twitching as they were desperate for something to hold onto, but he didn't dare move his hands from the position Joss had left them in. He felt Joss lift himself from his quivering body, and he blinked up to look at him. There was a smirk there on his perfect lips and then, he felt his legs being spread apart and he obliged, spreading them for the hunter without question. 'So cooperative.' He heard Joss whisper again.

Something cool and slick was pressing against his entrance and Vlad gasped. It was the stake. Eyes widening in fear and shock he shouted in protest; "Joss, no!" But Joss shoved the sharp tip into the vampire, relishing in the screams of pain that followed. He kept the stake there, just the tip inside Vlad, gradually though, he inched it in deeper, stretching the vampire for what was to come. However, there was blood easing out from the abused entrance and Joss smirked. "Oh god, It hurts!" Vlad kept crying. "It hurts!"

"I'm glad." Slowly, Joss began to pull the stake out, slowly, inch by agonizing inch and Vlad's whole body seemed to relax the tiniest bit -though he was still panting harshly in his efforts to keep himself quiet- but of course, Joss wasn't quite done. It was anything but slow when he shoved the smooth wood back into the vampire, more blood began to slide down Vlad's ass and onto the bed. The scream that followed that sharp thrust was incredibly loud. He'd be surprised if half of Bathory hadn't heard him. Not that he cared though. He was doing them a favor. So, Joss continued, thrusting the stake in and out. Pulling it out slowly onto slam it back in fast. He never went more than a quarter of the way in though. The thing was too long and thick for Vlad to take.

Vlad's screams only ceased when the stake was finally removed and put away. His blood was hot as it trailed down from between his legs and onto the sheets. They were soaked. Even now that the screams had subsided, he was still crying and begging and shivering in glorious pain. God, he loved it so much. He had loved it. Was it because Joss was the one doing it? Possibly. The pain was incredible and he was anxious for what was to come. Thoughts of death were clouded by the lust he felt. "_Joss_..." Vlad's voice was soft, wanton and desperate. His hips quickly bucked up when he felt the hunter fit himself between his spread legs, the head of his erection pressing against his bleeding entrance. "Joss." Louder this time. He wanted the _hunter_.

The hunter wanted his _prey_.

With a swift jerk of his hips, he was inside the vampire to the hilt, listening to the moans and cries of pleasure from the writhing body beneath him before he quickly began to move. In, out, faster, faster. The vampire s inner walls were constricting around him, hot and moist from the blood that was still easing out of the abused entrance but Vlad was crying out for more. He was too lost in his pleasure. Too lost in the hunter. The hunter too, was lost in his prey; low moans of his own were muffled against the pale flesh of Vlad's throat. Fuck if either of them cared right now.

"A-aah! J-joss! JOSS!" Vlad's whole body tensed as he came over the both of them. The white liquid mixed with the blood as it too fell onto the sheets when Joss found his own release inside the dark haired vampire. Heavy breathing. That was the only sound in the room at the moment. Then, cutting through the thickness of it, Joss spoke in a soft tone.

"My god, you're amazing."

Vlad chuckled weakly. This round had been their best yet. "You're very convincing." The dark haired vampire licked his blood coated lips before bringing the hunter down into a deep, passionate kiss. They remained that way for a few minutes, enjoying each others taste. "You didn't need to ruin my favorite shirt though. Next time, pull it off before you tie my hands, yeah?" The two of them laughed.

"Right, sorry. I get lost in the moment." Joss paused, licking his lips and looking over the vampire's body. There was so much blood. "Are you okay? I can't help but feel I went a little overboard this time."

"I'm fine. I'm a vampire, remember?" Vlad grinned cheekily. "As you said, 'Pain turns me on'."

Joss smiled and snuck another kiss. "Of course. My turn next time?" He asked, a teasing smirk slowly forming on his lips as he removed the rosary from Vlad's wrists. "The angry vampire and the poor defenseless hunter. How's that sound?"

"Perfect." Vlad flashed his fangs and the two grinned.

And so, now they had to wait for the next time Nelly had a late shift, and another of Henry's student council meetings for them to be able to begin their next little role play project.

* * *

**A/N**: Wow, borderline S&M but not really. So yes, Vlad wasn't in any danger, they were just being kinky little boys. Ah well, there it is, as promised. Good? Horrible? Review?

~ Matt.


End file.
